


Life's Steps

by TheRebelSpartan277



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRebelSpartan277/pseuds/TheRebelSpartan277
Summary: A gift for my best friend in the fandom(Jade/Sugarssaur) and in general, an au that she made of Keith and Shiro adopting some Galra cubs! Each chapter will be of another step the little family takes together in life, with plenty of fluff and lessons for many.No update schedule, kinda play it by ear this fic is





	Life's Steps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sugarssaur1004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarssaur1004/gifts).

> Feel free to fix any mistakes I have by letting me know (please kindly i'm a marshmellow), sorry the first chapter is so short!
> 
> No beta, bich I wish I had one

It was a decision made in the middle of the night, when insomnia kept Shiro up and Keith was too stubborn to allow him to stay awake alone. It was a decision made while they curled up together, and talked about what they wanted to do with their lives so quietly that it didn’t even wake Kosmo. It was a decision that they didn’t want to regret. 

“Hello! You must be the Shiroganes.” The receptionist was a human woman, smiling warmly at them with not a hint of teeth- something that she must’ve trained herself to do for this job. Either way it made the shorter male relax slightly, tension melting out of his shoulders. “If you’ll just follow me, I’ll show you to the cubs currently up for adoption.”

The taller took a moment to lean over to the other male, only looking at him out of the corner of his eye as he followed along after the kind woman, trying not to make a big deal out of things.  
“You sure you’re okay with this? I know you didn’t want any originally-”

“Takashi, I’m sure. I want cubs.” Keith carefully took his husbands robotic hand, holding the floating limb up to his chest and gently pressing its palm to his chest, right above his heart. “I swear on it.”

It was something that made Shiro internally melt, but something quickly ruined the moment. A white blur smashed face first into the tall males leg, his shin to be more correct, and quickly tried to get back up as a hissing and puffing mass of pure galra cub anger. A rather angry looking caretaker hurriedly scruffed the tiny beast and stood straight, holding it to her chest once it refused to curl into the fetal position. The receptionist just seemed spooked over the whole situation, letting the hybrid caretaker take the reigns. “Sorry about him. He’s cursed, and he acts like it aswell, always screeching and trying to escape. Wretched thing.”  
The cub let out one more hiss, swiping at the caretaker- then fell still. Slitted pupils widened to large circles, and the hands reached out to Shiro, who seemed uncertain for a moment before plucking the child from the caretakers hands and resting his prosthetic under him. The claws sheathed, and the hands kneaded at the white hair of the man.

“Why does he love my hair so much?” In all honesty, the former paladin didn’t mind too much, allowing the cub to touch and groom, in a way it reminded him of how Keith sometimes got. Though of course, Keith didn’t really have fur and neither did Shiro so the grooming wasn’t necessary. Sometimes he swore that Keith’s hair felt fluffier than usual, though. 

“It’s probably because your hair is the same color as his fur. He’s never really met anyone who looks like you before, Paladin.” The caretaker was unimpressed, holding her hands out for the cub- who hissed at her and pressed close to the man. It was quite obvious that a fight would be put up if she took him. Turning his head, Takashi met his husbands eyes- who nodded with a slight smile on his lips. 

“We’d like to adopt him.”

The one person cat personality reminded both of them much of how Keith had been when he was younger, antisocial but clinging onto hope when he found it, and from the sounds of it Shiro was the only one that this cub had ever found interesting or hadn’t hissed at. So why not give him a home? The caretaker seemed stunned into silence, but the receptionist easily recovered and clapped her hands together. “Great! I’ll get you the forms!”

“Forms?”

“Turns out little Zokii there likes to take care of two other cubs, they formed a sort of pack with him as the leader. I think he might freak out if you seperate them. Just be glad he hasn’t gotten attached to more.”

Ah, well, three was a good number. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

The adoption process had taken a bit, mostly paperwork and background checks, but finally it was over with and they could take their kids home.  
It had taken a while for the cubs- two boys, one girl, Zokii being the oldest and overprotective of them- to be coaxed into thinking that the car was alright. All three of them fit into the back rather easily, with the snow white cub helping to buckle his siblings in once he figured it out and simply staring at Keith as he double checked. Still thought of himself as pack leader, then, or something similar. 

“Thank you.”

The hybrid jerked back, claws poking out due to the startle, but he soon calmed down when the cub spoke again- yet again, the little pack leader in the making, Zokii. When Keith didn’t respond, he repeated himself, as though thinking that he wasn’t heard. 

“There’s no reason to thank us. You’re our family now, no one deserves to be orphaned, for their fur or skin color, or anything in between. We’ll love you no matter who you are. I promise you that.” 

Zokii didn’t speak again even after that, typically silent and always sticking by his siblings in the first few weeks. Kida, the only female cub and also the largest and youngest, was always looking to be held or a quick cuddle, kind and sweet even at her age. Orion, seemed to be perpetually high with how surfer-dude he was like, never crying, always zen- but he did seem to get excited at the prospect of paints. All of the personalities differed heavily, and it was hard to see how they even got along much less how Zokii coralled them into a little pack. In a way, it was like Keith and Shiro with the other paladins. They had all gotten along, but then again the lions had helped them along. Speaking of which-

Red was losing her collective shit over her cub/former paladin having a few cubs of his own. Black really couldn’t care less, even if the other lions let them in on the fact that they were secretly excited over it, intent on staying by those cubs even when their paladin and former paladin were long gone. They hadn’t introduced them or told the cubs yet, wanting the young ones to get settled in first. 

So began their life of parenting.


End file.
